legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sapphire Eyes Sapphie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legend of Heroes Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheUnseelieCourt (Talk) 04:39, June 10, 2012 Hi Sapphie and welcome to the Legend of Heroes Wiki! Thank you very much for your contributions. However, I am a little unsure why the Tear of Vermillion page was renamed as it had previously contained the U.S. name. I noticed the "IV" was removed from the title. The other Gagharv games on this wiki also contain their numbers as that is how they were released. Edit: Okay, I think I see what you were referring to. Prophecy and Song of the Ocean contain the numbers in their title while Vermillion did not in the American release. I think the individual who edited/created those pages did that to mark them in release order. -- TheUnseelieCourt 06:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Gagharv Trilogy Sources Seeing that this wiki lacks love for the Gagharv Trilogy, especially AToV, I happily provide some sources from Japan, mostly from 2ch archiver and Pixiv Dictionary. From 2ch (I forgot which posts contains info. So, search by yourself! *insert trollface here*) http://logsoku.com/thread/toro.2ch.net/handygrpg/1313932258/ http://logsoku.com/thread/toki.2ch.net/handygrpg/1267245074/ http://logsoku.com/thread/jfk.2ch.net/handygrpg/1241365870/ Pixiv Dictionary AToV: http://dic.pixiv.net/a/%E6%9C%B1%E7%B4%85%E3%81%84%E9%9B%AB PotMW: http://dic.pixiv.net/a/%E7%99%BD%E3%81%8D%E9%AD%94%E5%A5%B3 Sadly, the SotO page isn't completely filled like the other two. Happy editing~. Sapphire Eyes Sapphie 02:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the Gagharv Trilogy, Vermillion in particular, has been getting a lot of love currently. I've been focusing most of my efforts on that in the last month and will continue to do so. After that, I hope to focus on Moonlight Witch and Song of the Ocean. -- TheUnseelieCourt 17:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any image sources for Gagharv Trilogy characters' mugshots? I need them for the profiles. And BTW, I'm playing PotMW right now. So, if I encountered new characters or story, I'm ready to edit the PotMW page. Sapphire Eyes Sapphie 09:18, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, I do not have any single source for character pictures. I would just go ahead and create the character pages if you'd like. In regards to the edits on the Nayuta no Kiseki page, are you sure the characters are spelled and pronounced Lyra and Creha because all other sources say otherwise, and at least one person I know who translates these is pretty fluent in Japanese. No offense, I just want to be sure to keep this wiki as accurate as possible. On that note, do you think we should begin creating Nayuta no Kiseki pages? Your feedback will help me decide whether to start on this or not. -- TheUnseelieCourt 15:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Okay, I google searched and found the website where it was mentioned about the romanized names. I missed that. I'll remember that when and if we begin creating pages for Nayuta no Kiseki. -- TheUnseelieCourt 00:28, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Nvm, and I'm glad you found that. I got 'em from floofy's esterior.net, I guess you and I read the same website? :D. Oh and BTW, after searching thorough Granpa Google, I've found the scans of Gagharv Trilogy Artbook. It's still incomplete, though (missing the NPC pages from PotMW, Eimelle's, Mile's, and Shannon's mugshots). I compiled them in my Photobucket here. As for Gagharv Trilogy character pages, I have some questions: #From Pixiv Dictionary, I learned that AToV and PotMW have Drama CDs. Can I add their VAs? Don't worry about Michel, because I know he has two VAs thanks to Alternative Saga (that whore), so I'll specify them. #How about the Skill tables like those in the Trails in the Sky character pages? Oh and how about some references to Gagharv Trilogy in Kiseki series for laughs and giggles in the middle of this serious conversation? *Nayuta looks like Forte. *Lyra's dress is a combination of Una (shoes, skirt, bangs, and upper parts of her clothes), Jenis Royal Academy uniform (the vest), and Renne (unnecessary frills). *Many thought that Creha looks like Gueld, probably because of her silver hair? *Douglas' Deathblow becomes Anelace's Craft where she strikes the enemies with wind three times in a row. *Renne's Le Lanendes has parts that is similar to Mile's Dark Wings. *There's a maid named Karin in Phildin Castle. Guess what name Joshua pick in his maid disguise? *Gawaine's Justice Hammer becomes Dudley's first S-Craft. *Also, Gawaine's Meteor Breaker becomes Lloyd's third S-Craft. *Michel's Blue Ascension becomes a high-level single-target Water Arts in Sora no Kiseki trilogy. *The "La-" prefix for group healing Arts is originated from Gagharv Trilogy as far as I know, dunno if Dragon Slayer games also have it. *In SC and The 3rd, you can collect Doll Knight novella. It's originally from SotO. *There's a paint of Gagharv in Passenger Airship Lusitania in The 3rd. *Cassius' appearance is like Alf's. Particularly his face and hairstyle. *There's an NPC in Ao no Kiseki named Douglas in Tangram Gate. He fights with a Stun Halbert and the party can fight him as part of the sidequest. *In appearance only, Agate is a combination of Ys' Adol (obviously) and PotMW's Lodi. Just want to share~. Sapphire Eyes Sapphie 02:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I actually own a physical copy of the Gagharv Trilogy Artbook I ordered from Japan but unfortunately, I do not own a scanner. Forunately, it looks like you found a lot of good scans. I actually mentioned references between Gagharv Trilogy and the Kiseki games in one or two pages here. For instance, the page Thirteen Factories contains the references to the Thirteen Workshops (Thirteen Factories) mentioned in Doll Knight in Song of the Ocean that also plays a large role in the Kiseki games, implying a possible connection. I believe I also mention the picture of Gagharv found on the airship in SC The 3rd. Adding the VAs and skill tables would be fine. -- TheUnseelieCourt 03:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC)